A Sirens Halloween
by Cactusgirl329
Summary: Sirens!Verse Halloween special featuring major characters from Sirens. It takes place after the events of Sirens. M.


**So apparently I'm a big pushover and when enough people ask me for a Sirens one-shot, I can't resist. This is dedicated to Tam who requested a Halloween Sirens ficlet and it's also dedicated to the most wonderful Mama Uvaack who is so graciously hosting a HCon party for Halloween and what better way to thank her than to write something so fluffy I have to think about adding in 3****rd**** parties, angst, and plot twists to make sure I'm not growing totally soft.**

**Warnings: Do NOT read unless you've read Sirens. Spoilers.**

**Brittana. Family!Brittana. Sirens!Brittana. Bro!Puck. Major Characters from Sirens. sMut. Fluff. Future. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Sirens Halloween<strong>

"Alright, Lucas, when we walk into the house, you're going to say 'Freeze! You're under arrest."' Puck reached down and handed Lucas a set of handcuffs that could never be purchased at a Halloween shop. "Then you're gonna slap these handcuffs on your moms."

Lucas played with the very real handcuffs in his hand and looked up with a great smile on his face. "And then I'll be a cop just like you, Uncle Puck?"

"Well I'm a detective, but I started out as a cop so you'll be starting out just like I did."

Lucas nodded enthusiastically. Puck stood behind the boy and was absolutely beaming. He hadn't planned to be in Lima for Halloween. In fact, he was sure that he would have been called into work for an extra shift because it was Halloween weekend. A few straws were pulled for the guys with kids on the force and Puck was lucky enough to be one of them that got the weekend off. He could kick back and enjoy a Friday without any worries. He had been hoping for a quiet weekend. Barbara was too young to go out trick-or-treating so he thought it would be two days of uninterrupted bliss.

He should have known better.

By the time his shift ended, Jocelyn had already packed the car, the baby, and Puck's weekend off to spend time with his mother and the Pierce-Lopez family in Lima.

"_But, Joce, I just got off."_

"_In the car, Noah, I'm driving. Your mother wanted to see Barbara and I was talking to Brittany and she said they were heading to Ohio this weekend too."_

"_Bu-"_

"_Your daughter is all dressed up and your mother asked."_

_He threw his head back and groaned. Fucking Pierce. _

Jocelyn drove and they made it to Lima in record time. The town was already abuzz with apple fests, pumpkin carvings, and mazes. Kids were already hyped up on excitement and sugar. They ran through crosswalks and grass without paying attention. Scarecrows were on every other porch. The whole town smelled like fires, beer, and fun and it was barely the afternoon.

By the time he had carried everything into the house and unpacked the car, including Barbara, Jocelyn had made plans with Santana, Brittany, and his mother. She kissed him on the cheek, handed Barbara to him and said that Lucas was inside waiting for his Uncle.

But he would have his revenge. _"Watch the kids."_ They said. _"Can you take Barbara and Lucas?"_ They had asked. _"We're going to take your mom out for a drink."_ Jocelyn had confessed. "_Just take'em for an hour or so."_

It was fine.

Puck's satisfied smirk only grew as Lucas practiced his lines. It was going to be such sweet revenge for Brittany's son to dress up like a respectable and law-abiding police officer. Maybe he could even steer Lucas to follow into a career of law enforcement – that would be the ultimate revenge. Then they wouldn't just dump the kids on him to go drinking before they even had dinner.

Not that Puck could complain. He had a soft spot for the little guy. Plus, Lucas was the only other man around. They had to stick together – they were severely outnumbered.

"Freeze!" Lucas pulled out the handcuffs and swung them around. "You're under arrest."

The boy wore a police cap that his uncle Puck had found at the costume shop and around his neck dangling in the porch light was the shield Macklin had given him for Christmas last year. It proudly displayed his junior deputy status. Puck patted down the boy's head to smooth the cap and with his other hand, he adjusted Barbara in his arm. It was harder to shop for his infant daughter than he expected. Every costume in the baby aisle had been well…just too perfect and cute. At one point, Puck had six different outfits in his hands for her.

Upon consideration, he chose to stick with a traditional pumpkin and he had popped an orange headband in her hair.

"Ready, Lucas?" Puck asked once more. His nephew nodded his head emphatically up and down and got into a runner's position – ready to sprint. Puck nodded once more. "That'a boy."

Needless to say, when he turned the doorknob to Allie Pierce's house and Lucas immediately ran in with the handcuffs swinging and yelling. "FREEZE!" Puck couldn't have been more proud.

Three sets of eyes jumped to the door to see the commotion. Puck was so used to being in trouble with all of the women assembled in the Pierce family room, that for a second, Noah was the only one who actually froze.

All of them seemed completely unfazed by the chaos Puck brought home. Santana was the first to set her wine glass down right as Lucas jumped into her outstretched arms. He was yelling freeze and giggling at the same time. Santana couldn't stop laughing with him.

"What do you have there, Lucas?"

Santana's smile could only be matched by the one on her girlfriend's face. No, not her girlfriend, but her fiancée. He remembered watching Britt get down on her knee and offer that ring to Santana. Of course, it had to be dramatic and way over the top. Ruefully, he shrugged. He could have done something like that with like flowers or something or like a marching band or something cool. It probably would have been on youtube or one of those vines. Yeah – he would have asked Joce to marry him – if Jocelyn wouldn't have been the one to ask him.

As if she could read his mind, his wife made eye contact with him from across the room, but for once she was smiling. Her eyes were on the pumpkin baby in his arms. He could tell without her saying a word that he had picked out the perfect costume for Barbara. Mission accomplished.

"Freeze, mom!" Lucas shouted even as Santana lifted him up. She made a face and held up her other hand in a "surrender" position. "You're under arrest!"

"Oh am I?" Santana bit the inside of her cheeks trying not to laugh. She peeked over Lucas's head and met Brittany's eyes.

"Yup!" The handcuffs in his hand spun open and he popped the open cuff onto her right wrist. It clicked.

Santana's laughter cut short as the heavy cold metal snapped into place. She knew the feel of handcuffs all too well. "Lucas…where did you get these?"

"Uncle Puck!" Clearly, he was delighted. "He said I could be a cop for Halloween."

"How exciting!" Santana tried to match Lucas's excitement, but her eyes cut through the living room to Puck. "What a great costume to give you, babe! Your Uncle Puck gave you a set of real handcuffs?!" Though gritted teeth, her eyes bore through the offending uncle. "How thoughtful of him!"

The way Puck shrunk into Barbara's pumpkin costume was sign enough that he had heard Santana's words and he knew there would be repercussions. This was supposed to be his revenge, but he had a bad feeling that he would be the only one paying.

"What's wrong?" Brittany reached over to help Santana with the latch. "Let me get it."

"Wait, Britt-"

Click.

Lucas closed the other cuff over Brittany's left wrist with laughter. "Gotcha both! Just like Uncle Puck said!"

"-they're real." Santana finished the sentence with an exasperated sigh. Lucas wiggled in her arms to the point that Santana had to set him down. The boy ran off toward his uncle, who was doing his best to melt into furniture. If he thought he was doing a good job sneaking around, he was sorely mistaken. Santana raised her voice to ensure he could hear her. "I'm sure Puck has the keys somewhere because if he doesn't, this will be his last Halloween as anything other than a ghost." Puck scooped Lucas into his arms and practically ran into the kitchen. Message received. Santana rolled her eyes with exasperation and looked down at the handcuffs. "We should get these off before we start with the pumpkins."

But Britt was only half listening. Her mouth curved in a devious smile as she lifted their linked hands together. Her eyes glinted with amusement. She tugged on her side of the cuff as if testing the connection between them. Naturally, it pulled Santana's hand closer to her chest. Instinctively, Brittany threaded her fingers through Santana's before she could continue talking. Her lover's eyes jumped in surprise, but any objections she had to the cuffs melted in Brittany's gaze.

"I don't know." Brittany jiggled the small chain connecting them. "I kinda like'em."

Brittany didn't have to say anything. Santana would have agreed to anything when Brittany smiled at her like that. She continued. "Maybe it will make pumpkin carving a little more exciting."

Maybe it was the wine or the cold metal attached to her wrist, but a shiver went down Santana's back at Brittany's not-so-innocent suggestion. Santana didn't have to respond. Brittany could feel her body responding.

* * *

><p>In. Out. In. Out.<p>

"Come on, baby."

"So close."

Santana exhaled sharply and pushed once more in perfect time with Brittany. And again. And again.

"Almost there." Brittany leaned over and panted in her ear. Santana rolled her head back to expose all of her neck to Brittany's breath. "Don't stop."

Santana grunted and shoved the tiny carving knife into the last section of the pumpkin top on the table with the added strength of Brittany's hand. Britt's entire body relaxed as the last of the pumpkin top popped. She smiled and turned to Santana. They were practically standing on each other. "Got it!"

Santana smiled, but rolled her eyes at Brittany's enthusiasm. When she said make pumpkin carving more exciting, Santana didn't think Brittany meant the actual carving part.

"Babe…" Santana tugged on the handcuffs linking them together.

"Yes?"

"You know…pumpkin carving would be a heck of a lot easier if we weren't using the same knife…at the same time." Santana dropped her eyes down.

"Yeah, but it's definitely more interesting." Britt winked at her and removed the top to the pumpkin.

"Fine." Santana rolled her eyes one more time, but noticed another blonde Pierce making trouble across the table. Lucas was reaching for one of the carving knives with determination. "Lucas!" He looked up. The cop hat on his head was sliding off. "Wanna help with the pumpkin?"

"This is the fun part." Britt grabbed him with her free hand and pulled him across the table until he was sitting next to the pumpkin. "Now – you're gonna reach inside and you're gonna pull out all of the pumpkin insides and throw them in this bowl so Aunt Jocelyn can cook the pumpkin seeds."

Lucas leaned over the open pumpkin to peek inside before he looked back up to Britt with doubt.

"Watch."

Brittany pushed her hand – and Santana's – into the top of the pumpkin. Santana opened hers too and they both grabbed a bunch of strings and yanked together. Lucas was already sticking his hand into the pumpkin before they could even pull out. It was sticky and wet and he was laughing before he threw whatever he grabbed into the bowl. After a few minutes, they had cleared out most of the pumpkin and Jocelyn pulled Lucas back over to help her pull out all the seeds and place them on the baking tray.

Brittany and Santana continued to scrape the inside of the pumpkin. Their hands moved together inside the gourd, but they had gotten into a comfortable rhythm to the point that there were times they forgot about they were chained together. It wasn't until Noah strolled over that they even remembered the handcuffs or Puck's "revenge".

"Worried yet, Britt?" Puck asked with smug satisfaction as Lucas _arrested _Jocelyn and Barbara without the handcuffs this time between his quest to collect more pumpkin seeds than his aunt.

"About?"

"Lucas."

"Why should I be worried?"

"He's dressing up like his Uncle Puck this Halloween and I'm gonna make him a cop yet."

Santana bit the inside of her cheeks to not laugh out loud. She concentrated even harder at gutting the pumpkin on the table. She didn't want Puck to realize she was listening to his attempt at a powerplay for their son's affection. She had known Noah long enough to know it was important for Puck to feel manly and to be "with his boys" as he had been in high school and even in the police academy, but really?

For all of Santana's amusement, Brittany casually shrugged. "Lucas can be anything he wants to be for Halloween, but if you really want him to join that circus that you've got going on with Mack, good luck!"

"Hey! It's not a circus! We've got everything under control."

"So is that why LT:PI's most frequent customer is the NYPD?"

Puck flustered and stammered something in response before walking away. He muttered something about how at least Lucas appreciated his uncle's profession.

"You know…he probably needs a guy pal." Santana suggested.

"I'm his guy pal." Brittany quickly defended her bro status with her best friend.

"You're an awful guy pal."

Brittany stuck her tongue out, but didn't say Santana was wrong.

"Guy pal? You sound like your mother." Brittany teased. Santana's jaw dropped. She let go of the scoop in her hand.

"What did you say?" Santana's eyes widened.

"That you sound like your mother."

"You so did not just say that." Santana warned.

"Oh. I did." Brittany's eyes twinkled with years of playfulness.

"Brittany Susan Pierce!" Santana couldn't believe Brittany had the nerve to compare her to her mother. Indignant, she didn't the only thing she could think of. With her free hand, she reached into the pumpkin, pulled out the guts she had been working on and flung them in Brittany's direction. The blonde didn't even bother to duck as they nailed her in the face.

Orange strings and pumpkin seeds hung over Brittany's nose. Santana giggled and leaned forward. She lifted one particularly large string of pumpkin from Brittany's face. "You kinda look cute when you're the pumpkin queen."

Brittany smiled and pretended not to notice the pumpkin all over her face. But when Santana leaned into her to give her a kiss, Brittany plopped a huge mound of pumpkin right on her lover's head. Santana's expression was priceless. Pumpkin dangled down her face and draped over her ears. Lucas giggled hysterically from across the table.

"You didn't."

"All's fair in-" Britt started, but Santana shoved their linked hands into the pumpkin.

Brittany resisted this time and fought against Santana's hand inside the gourd. Both of them used their free hands to find guts on the table that they could use as ammunition. Within ten minutes, pumpkin hung from the ceiling fan, draped over the back of chairs, painted their faces, and it looked like they had orange strands of wet hair all over their bodies.

They were panting and exhausted and still laughing. Brittany glanced around the kitchen. It was a good thing Allie was at the hospital taking an extra shift. She probably would have kicked both of their butts in the pumpkin war and then would have yelled at them for messing up the house. As it was, Jocelyn was pulling out a tray of pumpkin seeds and smiling with total amusement. Somehow she had avoided most of the crossfire and managed to keep Barbara and Lucas relatively occupied. Puck was a lucky man.

Britt tugged onto the cuffs between them to pull Santana closer. But before she could say anything, Santana reached up to clean her face.

"You're a mess."

Brittany remembered the first time Santana had told her that at the precinct and then again when Santana had cleaned her knuckles after the "interrogation" with Chester. It was crazy to think of how different their lives were since that time.

"You're not much better yourself." Britt winked and pulled Santana closer, but never had a chance to kiss her.

"If you two are done – " Noah stepped back into the room. " – the kids have to get cleaned up, there is pumpkin everywhere, and no one is dressed for trick-or-treating yet!"

"Alright. Calm down, mom." Brittany teased.

"I'm ju-"

"Don't worry about the kids." Jocelyn picked up Lucas. "I was going to bathe Barbara before I put her down for the night anyway. I can clean Lucas up in the sink too. It would give you two some –" Jocelyn smirked. " – time. To clean up if you wanted to."

"Yeah I guess that will work." Puck didn't notice the way Britt and Santana exchanged glances. "I'll get the key to the cuffs so you guys can clean up."

He turned to get his Columbus Blue Jackets coat where he had "hidden" the keys.

"Don't bother." Was the last thing he heard before the door to the upstairs bathroom slammed shut.

* * *

><p>"He's gonna throw a tantru-" Santana didn't get to finish her sentence before Brittany closed the bathroom door behind them with Santana's body. Brittany leaned into her hips first. Heat that had been slowly building while downstairs rushed through her entire system. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up and her stomach tightened in anticipation. Santana didn't know how Brittany could go from acting like a giddy kid to giving her eyes that could undress her without ever touching her.<p>

But Brittany took her time. She pressed her forehead into Santana's and very slowly rocked them back and forth against the bathroom door.

In. Out. In. Out. Back and forth.

Brittany used their chained hands as leverage. Her free hand wandered down Santana's backside. If her hips were slow with maddening intention, her fingers were thorough with playful intuition. Every curve, she slid down. Every point of a contact created another point of pleasure until Santana had a hard time keeping rhythm with their bodies. She arched from the door completely.

"Britt-" Santana husked and tried to catch her lips, but Britt pulled back just enough. Santana practically growled at the devious smile she flashed.

"We've got time." Brittany's hand slipped down the small of Santana's back. She fingered the hem of her skin tight jeans.

Santana bit her lip and moaned. She rocked forward hard and grabbed the back of Brittany's neck to pull her down. Britt didn't resist. Her hand tightened on Santana's ass and drove their hips back into the door. Brittany opened her mouth and met Santana's kiss with her own. Even after all these years, Santana could make her melt. She loved the feel of her soft lips opening and her tongue rimming. Her nails dragged along the side of her neck and almost made her regret teasing her before – almost.

Finally Santana pulled back. The back and forth motion between their bodies had been abandoned. Their hips were making deep circles. Brittany was panting from the lack of air between them.

Santana pecked her lips one more time and shook her head. Her voice was hoarse and raspy with desire. "But I don't want to wait."

Fuck. Brittany didn't want to wait either. "Good."

But instead of moving forward, she leaned all the way back and reached for the inside of the shower. Without explaining herself, she turned the dial all the way on. The sound of water beating against the tile and the tub filled the room and she knew it would be audible downstairs.

"Come here." Britt tugged her from the wall. Santana almost forgot about the handcuffs between them. She ran her hands down the front of Santana's shirt. Santana's followed down. The steam from the shower was starting to fill the tiny space of the bathroom. She was already sweating. They must have come to the same conclusion. Brittany leaned forward and pressed her lips the side of her neck. Brittany whispered. "Unbutton your shirt."

Santana fumbled with the first one. She could barely concentrate when Brittany looked at her that way. Finally the first one popped, but Brittany waited. Her blue eyes were patient. Santana desperately wanted Brittany to rip her shirt open, but she was caught up in Brittany's pull. She dropped her hands lower and started on the second one.

By the time she fingered it through the slit, she could only feel Brittany's kisses against her neck and her hot breath spreading between the material of her shirt and her bare skin. The hand cuffed to hers trailed along the length of her collarbone and down the opening in her shirt. Every button she popped, Brittany's hand dropped lower. Her index and middle fingers connected and Santana moaned as she imagined those fingers on other parts of her body; _in _other parts of her body.

Fuck.

"Britt." Santana dropped to the button beneath her breasts. "Please."

"Keep going." Brittany whispered against her earlobe.

Pop. Another one.

Brittany's hand slid underneath the hanging material of her shirt; underneath her bra and cupped her left breast. Santana moaned and rocked trying to create more friction.

Pop. Another one.

Brittany's hands slipped around her body and unclasped her bra. "Come on, babe. Almost there." It was getting harder and harder to concentrate. Her whole body was humming to every word her lover whispered. She was hot and sweating. Even the feel of her own fingers struggling to push another button through another hole sent chills of excitement through her core.

Pop. Another one.

Santana groaned and clenched her teeth. She tried to squeeze her thighs together tight, but Brittany was already two steps ahead. She had subtly worked her knee between Santana's legs. The only choice Santana had was to squeeze against Brittany. The inseam of her jeans rubbed in the most sensitive spot.

Britt glanced down between them. A hard throb started at her core as she watched Santana moving against her. She couldn't think of anything hotter than watching Santana strip away every inch of clothing from her own body just to get closer to her. It was hard enough staying in control, but every hitch in Santana's breath was rippled through Brittany. Her hungry eyes impatiently waited for the next button. She licked her lips and leaned in. "Come on, Santana." And kissed that spot on her neck that drove her wild. "One. More. Button."

Pop.

Santana arched her back and squeezed Brittany's leg. She rocked herself back and forth so hard, Brittany had to steady herself. Santana shut eyes and leaned back. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She fumbled to find a belt loop in Brittany's jeans to hold onto.

Brittany bit her bottom lip and subtly moved her knee until Santana opened her eyes again. She waited until Santana was almost breathing even again before she started to trail kisses down her chest. "You're so hot when you come."

"Fuck." Santana groaned at the come on. She immediately started throbbing again. "Britt, now."

This time there was no argument, Brittany didn't wait. She thumbed the button of Santana's jeans open with skill and pushed them down over her hips. The steam from the shower and the heat from their _foreplay_ made it harder to strip. The material stuck to her wet skin. Santana stepped out of everything, but Brittany stayed on her knees. She kissed the edges of Santana's hipbones and her tongue followed a slope of sweat down between her legs.

Each kiss dropped lower and lower.

Santana reached down and found their connected hands over the cuff links. She threaded their fingers together and squeezed before she took both of their hands and pressed them to the back of Brittany's head. Her lover continued kissing right over her center. "Mmmm-" Brittany purposely hummed into Santana. It was almost unbearable. Santana's body coiled and tensed. She could feel Brittany's satisfied smirk. "Tastes like pumpkin."

"Fuck you, Britt." Santana moaned playfully and pushed on the back of Brittany's head harder and spread her legs. Santana's jaw dropped and she grasped more blonde hair. The steam from the shower spilled into the rest of the bathroom and blanketed their bodies, but all Santana could feel was Brittany.

* * *

><p>"You guys took long enough."<p>

"We were being thorough."

"Very thorough." Brittany nodded and subconsciously licked her lips. Santana noticed and elbowed her just a little.

"Really?" Puck reached over and tugged a strand of pumpkin from the back of Santana's ear. "So thorough you missed a spot?"

Santana couldn't believe she was blushing and more so that she was blushing because it was Noah who was calling them out. Brittany bit the inside of her cheek and Santana rolled her eyes at how proud she looked.

"I think these belong to you." Brittany handed over the cuffs. Puck pinched the one corner and held them gingerly.

"Mom! Mom!" Lucas came bursting back into the kitchen. He was wearing his little fedora from Puck's wedding, suspenders, a white button down shirt, and a blue tie. He ran straight into Brittany's arms and wrapped around her neck. "Look at my costume!"

"You look great!" Brittany tipped the brim of her own hat in Lucas's direction. He returned the favor and tried to give her a wink. It looked more like he was blinking hard, but Brittany winked back at him with an amused laugh.

Puck's jaw dropped. "Lucas! Buddy! What happened to your cop outfit? We were supposed to be chasing bad guys and keeping the law."

"I am!"

"But your hat and your badge…" Puck's devastation was almost too sad to watch. Santana gave him a conciliatory pat on the shoulder.

"Maybe next time, Noah."

"He wears that outfit almost every day!" He whined. "And he never wears the Blue Jackets hat I gave him!"

But no one was listening.

* * *

><p>"Trick or Treat!" Lucas yelled and held out his bag for what was getting close to the end of the night.<p>

"Here's the last of it." The woman emptied her bowl into LT's bag with a smile.

He probably didn't hear a word she said. His eyes were as big as saucers as he watched smarties, sweetarts, and mini bags of skittles tumbling from the last of her candy supply. He turned to leave, but Brittany grabbed the back of his shirt before he could skip off to the next house. "Now what do you say?"

Lucas snapped to attention and closed his mouth and his bag. He looked up to the woman, tipped his fedora, and smiled. "Thank you!"

"Okay now you can go." Britt released the back of his shirt and let him run to meet Santana and Puck at the end of the driveway. Without hearing most of what he was saying, Brittany could imagine him excitedly detailing every piece of candy he had seen the woman put into his bag to his uncle and mother.

"You two look really cute." The woman observed as Lucas skipped off. "I haven't seen a lot of matching costumes like yours."

"They're kinda our thing." Brittany said with a soft smile.

"Here." The woman reached into the house and hand Brittany a beer can. "Hope the rest of your night goes fast."

"Thank you." Brittany tipped her hat, just like Lucas had done and walked down the driveway toward Santana and Puck.

Lucas was already pulling Santana's hand to take him to the next house. "Come on, mom!"

Puck, however, was standing there with his mouth agape. "A beer? You've got to be kidding me! That's your third one! The best I've gotten was a king size candy bar and old widow Pritchet's number."

"Oh yeah. Big score right there." Britt tossed him the can. "I think that means so far I'm winning."

"If you two want to stop bragging about this fake contest between you…we're at the last house." Santana called back to them. Lucas was moaning and trying to fight her about the words "last" and "house."

"I'll take him." Britt offered.

"What? And get another chance for a beer or a phone number?" Puck stepped forward. "No way."

"You two can go together." Santana rolled her eyes and leaned against the mailbox. "I'll just wait here."

The three of them trotted arm in arm up the last driveway. Santana looked down at her phone. It was getting close to neighborhood trick-or-treat curfew and as much as she enjoyed trick-or-treating, even she was starting to get tired. She couldn't believe how much energy Lucas still had. Another group of kids dressed as witches, Elsa, Anna, a knight, and some monster walked by with another parent. Santana nodded and smiled to the other adult. But when she looked up, she saw a streaking blur of white running across the yard. Santana shot up from the mailbox.

"Lucas!"

Two figures ran after him. Santana didn't think, she started to sprint after them.

"Lucas! Brittany!"

They ran around the corner of the street and into a small alleyway. By the time Santana reached them, she was panting, confused, and angry. Brittany, Noah, and Lucas were all huddled together in the middle of the small street.

"What were you thinking, Lucas?" Worse. She glared at Brittany and Puck. "What were you two thinking?"

Puck was the first to turn around and face her. Guilt was written all over his face.

"Sorry, Tana. It was just…we saw it and Lucas took off. I-" He shuffled his foot, but couldn't offer a better explanation.

What the hell was he talking about?

Santana's boots echoed through the alleyway as she approached Brittany and Lucas. They were still huddled over something on the ground. "If this is some Halloween prank, Brittany Susan Pierce, I will never forgive you."

At the sound of her full name, Brittany turned around, but she wasn't worried. In fact, she was smiling excitedly. Santana looked down over Lucas's head and finally saw what had gotten them all excited. On the ground, playing with Lucas's hands and rubbing against the boy's leg, a young kitten pranced between Brittany and Lucas.

"Oh." Santana said. It was ball of fur and playfulness. It pounced on the shadows the three of them were making and excitedly swatted at Lucas's shoelaces. He had hazel eyes, a pink nose, and stripped fur. In a way, he resembled a cat she hadn't thought about in a very long time. "A cat…"

At the exact same time, both Brittany and Lucas turned to her.

"Can we keep him, mom?"

"Can we keep him, babe?"

Their eyes were big and they puffed their bottom lips out in an exaggerated pout. Santana froze for a moment. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind and now both of them were asking to keep some strange animal they had just found.

"We can't! We don't even know where he came from or if he belongs to anyone. We'd have to change the lease on the apartment and you know he'd end up at Patty's place and he'd probably kill all of her chickens and the duck."

Lucas continued to pet the kitten in his hands while Brittany, already sensing the million reasons why Santana would say no, stood up and walked behind her.

"Please mom? Please mom?"

"Lucas, I already take care of you, your mother, and even your uncle when he comes over. What makes you think we can take care of a kitten?"

"We don't have to take care of Uncle Puck! He'll be fine!"

"Hey!" Puck shouted indignantly, but he wasn't sure if he was upset about Lucas ditching him for the cat or that Santana thought he needed to be looked after.

Before Santana could say anything to either of them, she felt Brittany saddle up behind her. Her fingers teased the hem of her shirt and slipped over her hipbone. Santana turned her head and naturally leaned back into her.

"If we don't take the kitten, then maybe it's time to start thinking about having something else." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear so no one else could hear. Santana didn't understand what Brittany meant until she felt her lover's hand wrap around her stomach with the suggestion. Santana flushed white hot and it felt like Brittany's desire touched every inch of her skin with sincerity. She didn't have to ask if Brittany was serious. It was obvious in the way her body pressed into her back and her fingers brushed over the material of her shirt.

A kid?

Her heart jumped to her throat and Santana lost any ability to concentrate on the kitten in Lucas's arms.

"Mom?" Lucas lifted the small furball in his arms. "Please can I keep him, mom? Please!"

"Um-" Santana reached for words to answer Lucas. Her face flushed with emotions and desires she had never fully given thought to – until now. But Lucas was impatient and waiting for an answer. And really, in this moment, how could she deny him anything?

"Yes, but you and your mom are going to take care of him."

"Thanks, mom!" Lucas shouted and gave her a big hug before he ran off to tell his Uncle Puck the good news.

Brittany waited until Lucas was out of earshot before she whispered back into Santana's ear. "See…that wasn't such a hard choice."

Every word passed from Brittany's lips and brushed against her earlobe until Santana could no longer feel the cold autumn wind, but shivered from the intimacy of each syllable of Brittany's words. Before she realized what was happening, Brittany had untangled their bodies and walked ahead of her to catch up to Puck, Lucas, and… the kitten.

Santana didn't have to look down, but she could still feel Brittany's hand over her stomach.

A kid.

How was it that after all these years Brittany could still send her heart fluttering and touch every part of her, inside and out? She looked up. Brittany had caught up to Puck – holding a very tired Lucas in his arms. His blonde curls bounced lightly underneath the black fedora. Brittany gently took the kitten from him when she realized he was about to fall asleep.

"Nooooo." Lucas moaned as Brittany took the kitten. "I can hold him."

"You can hold him later." Brittany leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"He'll be waiting for you when you wake up." Puck encouraged.

"Ok…" Lucas mumbled into his uncle's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy…" Puck turned his head and lifted Lucas up just a little. He wasn't sleeping just yet, but he blinked his eyes wearily. "What's poking into my chest?"

Before Lucas could answer, Puck felt around the boy's chest. There was something hard underneath the white button down shirt. He gently unbuttoned the first two buttons and reached inside to see what Lucas had been hiding. Before he even pulled it out, he recognized the feel of Lucas's junior deputy badge. He pulled out the shield and looked at Lucas.

"What are you wearing this for?"

"I was dressing up like you." Lucas answered and touched the glided metal.

"But you didn't."

"Well mom always says you're like a superhero." Lucas took the shield back. "So I was wearing a disguise."

"Well-um-" Puck didn't have anything to say. He glanced over at Brittany who bit her bottom lip as if she would never admit to him what she had told Lucas. It did little to stop the obnoxious smile on his face as he tucked the shield back into Lucas's shirt. The boy was already sleeping and had no idea of the kind of happiness he had just shared with his uncle. He looked over at Brittany again and whispered. "_A superhero, huh?"_

"_I was talking about his other uncle."_

"_Sure." _His satisfied smirk couldn't be contained. "_His other uncle."_

Santana rolled her eyes at both of them from behind. Maybe Noah didn't need another guy pal. The two of them were worse than best friends and bordering on siblings with the way they bickered and teased each other.

Santana slid her fingers into Brittany's hand. She met no resistance – even when she pulled Brittany back a half step. Brittany turned into Santana's body. Her arm wrapped comfortably around Santana's waist. They could have been alone in their apartment or in the middle of a crowd and Brittany still looked at her the same way every time. The excitement and anxiety of Brittany's secret words fanned her nerves back to life. Santana failed to push down the fluttering emotions in her stomach. But she didn't care. Brittany had made her feel that way since they were freshmen in high school.

With her left hand, she ran her nail underneath her lover's chin before she cupped her face and brought her close. Their lips were practically touching. "Both. Maybe we can do both."

Now it was Brittany's turn to wonder at the possibility and to see the same desire in Santana's eyes. She could hardly believe the words coming from Santana. "Yeah?"

Santana nodded and pressed her lips to Brittany's growing smile. "Yeah."

The hand around her waist tightened and she was on her toes. She closed her eyes right before Brittany started giggling and spinning them in a circle. "Britt!" Santana held onto her neck laughing. The kitten was trying to stay on Brittany's shoulder. After a few more spins and quick kisses that held the promise of their future, the two of them caught up to Puck. He had slowed down so he wouldn't get too far ahead of their shenanigans in the back.

Santana held her hands out and took Lucas from Puck. He didn't even stir. A night full of candy, excitement, and a kitten had knocked him right out.

"You two having fun? What were you doing back there?" He was curious to what they had been doing. He asked while shouldering the bags of candy and stretching his arms. Lucas wasn't big, but he wasn't exactly small.

He should have known better than to ask. The two of them looked at each other and shared one of their silent conversations before they kissed once over Lucas's sleeping head. With a secret smile, Santana turned back to him. "Nothing."

"We just really like Halloween." Brittany finished. Her arm wrapped around Santana's waist as they kept walking back to Allie's house. She lifted the hat from her head and fit it over Santana's hair. Without saying a word, Santana smiled into Brittany's body and placed another soft kiss onto her sleeve. "Like a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a lot guys! Hope you enjoyed a very small piece of Sirens!Verse. I hope you all have a great end of the week and a Happy Halloween! <strong>


End file.
